A Snake on the Move
by The Written Illusion
Summary: "Look at the teachers pet everyone!" "More like teachers pest." Zelena Snape is starting Hogwarts. Her father is a professor at the school, and over the years, she has an unlikely set of events that make her end up with Draco Malfoy. Spoilers! Draco Malfoy X OC
1. The Child

**AN: I chose the name 'Zelena' because it means; green (for Slytherin). I know it's the name of the witch from OUAT, but I really liked the name because it sounded so beautiful for the character I wanted her to be.**

"Zelena, are you ready to go with the Malfoy's?" Snape was yelling out to his daughter to come down from her room.

"I'm coming father," she replied, "just let me get Cyprus." Cyprus was her pet snake that she held most dearly to her care. He was not poisonous so that allowed Snape to pull some strings for Cyprus to come to the school. Cyprus was a yellow python, a rare breed like Zelena.

Although Snape had had Zelena at the Dark Lord's orders, he loved her no less. She knew why she was created for the Dark Lord and she didn't care. She was told by her father that he would always care for her no matter why she was his. She was his daughter, and his flesh and blood. Whether he was commanded to have her as a child or not, he would not have it any other way.

"Does she know," Lucius Malfoy asked him.

"She is very aware of it. I do not care whether I was ordered to or not, she _is_ my daughter..."

"… And you will love her the same, yes I understand. She is your daughter as Draco is _my_ son."

Zelena was in her room packing for Hogwarts and the Malfoy's. She was exited. This was going to be her first year of magic. She thought it was so kind of the Malfoy's to let her stay over. She didn't even know them that well, but her father did. After all the only person she really knew was Lucius, and he was her Godfather.

She had never met her real mother, from what she remembered. She was brought into this world to restore justice, and she knew what her father has being doing with Dumbledore. She was faithful to her father before anyone else.

Zelena carried Cyrus in a miniature terrarium as she came down the stairs. Standing in the foyer were none other than her father and her Godfather. In the foyer there was a stainless-steel trolley which held her mahogany trunk, with a black leather suitcase. There was a spot on the top of the trolley that was reserved for Cyprus.

"Are you ready to go?" Snape asked his daughter as he stood with his hand on the trolley.

She nodded, "Yes, Sir. I think I have everything."

Zelena was wearing a translucent black shirt with a black singlet underneath. She was wearing black denim genes with grey ankle boots, which matched her grey scarf she was wearing. Her white skin was glistening under the light of the chandelier in the foyer. Her red hair was up in a Half-Dutch braid. She was wearing a silver locket witch had an emerald stone along the join of the chain which matched her blue eyes.

"It is good to see you again Sir," Zelena said politely to Lucius. They had met only a few times before when her father was doing business involving the Dark Lord.

"And it is good to see you also," Lucius continued, "Now, we should get going. I have your room prepared for this week and in two days we will go to Diagon Alley."


	2. Diagon Alley

"Draco can you please get Zelena." Lucius was getting impatient of waiting for his guest to get ready for Diagon Alley.

"Yes father."

Draco ran upstairs to find Zelena sitting in front of the vanity brushing her hair, "Father said to hurry up."

"I'll be down in a minute." Draco ran down stairs to tell his father that Zelena would come along. Zelena was so excited about entering Hogwarts, and getting her own wand. It was such a rush to be able to practice magic.

Zelena ran down stairs to the Malfoy family who were standing in front of the Floo network with powder in their hands.

"Now," Lucius spoke to Zelena, "We will be using the Floo to get to Diagon alley. Narcissa will be taking you to get your things so I suggest that you two go first.

Zelena took the Floo powder in her hands and stood in the fireplace-like arc. "Diagon Alley."

_*Break*_

Zelena and Narcissa were walking into Ollivander's. As Zelena walked in, she was overfilled with excitement of choosing a wand. They rang the bell on the desk, and as if on cue, Ollivander came rushing in.

"Here for a wand?" He asked as Zelena nodded.

"Now, close your eyes and concentrate." He said to her as he ran off to the back room. He came back with a wand.

He handed the wand over to her as he said, "No, I would like you to concentrate all of your energy on destroying that pot."

She did as she was told. Then, without warning, the pot burst into a million pieces.

"Very good. I believe that is a 'Black Walnut with Unicorn core, 10 1/2 inches supple."


	3. Platform 9 34

_**Zelena's POV**_

I was very grateful to Mr. Malfoy for looking after me. Although, I could not wonder if they knew my mother.

I was walking to the train when I bumped into a trolley.

"Oh my," I said to the girl, "Sorry."

"It's fine, it was my fault." She paused for a second then introduced herself, "I'm Hermione."

"Zelena." I said shaking her hand.

"You have a snake. I thought only owls, cats and toads were allowed at the school?"

"They are," I agreed, trying to not sown snobbish, "This is Cyrus, he has been mine for three years. My father pulled some strings to allow me to take him."

"Well aren't' you lucky. I'm guessing by the way you said that that you don't like to brag."

I shook my head.

_*Break*_

Hermione and I were walking up and down the train, looking for Neville Longbottom's Toad.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

"No," the red headed boy replied.

"Oh, are you doing magic?" I asked, "Let's see then."

The red head cleared his throat and readied his wand as he began chanting, "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

The rat flashed gold and returned back to normal as the red head sighed.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione asked them, "Well it's not very good, is it? Of course, I've only tried a few simple ones myself. But they've all worked for me."

Hermione got out her wand out and sat opposite the black haired boy, and I sat opposite the red one.

"For example," she continued, "Oculus reparum." She said as the tape went from the boy's glasses, making his glasses as good as new. "That's better isn't it."

The black haired boy took off his glasses and looked at them in awe, nodding with the red one, who was eating some chocolate.

"Holy cricket," I exclaimed, "Your Harry Potter."

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Zelena." She continued to the red one, "And you are?"

"I'm Ron Weasly." He said as he was eating the chocolate.

"Pleasure." I responded sarcastically to his chocolate filled mouth.

"You two better change into your robes," Hermione said, "I'd expect wed' be arriving soon."


	4. That's Sorted

**AN: Zelena means green… Slytherin, duh. She was also born at midnight exactly so that is why I chose that name. Enjoy.**

They anxiously awaited arrival as Hagrid yelled as they pulled into the station, "Right then, first years, this way please." "Come on now, first years. Don't be shy."

The students started to file out of the Train one by one.

"Come on now, hurry up." Hagrid yelled as Harry and Ron filed off the train. Slowly behind them were Hermione and Zelena.

"Hello Harry." Hagrid greeted him.

"Hey Hagrid."

Harry was interrupted by Ron, "Whoa."

"This way to the boats, come on then. Follow me." He turned and walked as the rest of the students followed him.

The student's gazed in amazement as they looked upon the castle.

_*Break*_

All of the students filed up the staircase, which lead to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall stood at the top waiting for them to arrive.

Zelena knew Professor McGonagall well. Her father had her tutor Zelena at a young age about being a lady.

As they reached the Professor, Zelena spotted Draco a few rows in front.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall greeted them, "Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenlclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.."

She was cut off by Neville, who spotted his toad, "Trevor." He ran and picked up his toad, who was at the Professor's feet.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." With that, she walked off leaving the students to talk.

"It's true then." Draco stated as everyone looked at him, including Zelena, "what they are saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Everyone had started whispering about Harry. Neville started whispering his name.

"This is Crab, and Goyle." He gestured to the two blokes that stood beside and behind him, "and I'm Malfoy." He walked in front of harry and introduced himself, "Draco Malfoy."

Ron chuckled, "Think my names funny do you? Do I need to ask yours? Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasly. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." He glared over at Ron as he said that last part.

"I can help you there."

"Oh leave it Draco." Zelena retorted as she rolled her eyes. "I think I can tell myself from the wrong sort already thanks." He said as Professor McGonagall approached from behind and tapped Draco's shoulder, gesturing him to move.

"We're ready for you now, follow me."

They all slowly moved into the great hall following the Professor. They all followed her and stood at the front as she took a parchment into her hands.

"When I call your name, you shall come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on you head," she lifted up the hat, "and you will be sorted into your houses."

"Hermione Granger."

"Oh no, okay relax." Hermione slowly made her way to the sorting hat.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Ron whispered to Harry as she made her way to the hat.

Hermione sat down on the chair and the sorting hat was placed on her head, "Ah, right then." The hat spoke.

"Ohm, right. Ok, Gryffindor!" He pronounced her as the whole of the house stood up and applauded and cheered her.

She sat down at the table opposite Fred and George as the cheering stopped.

"Draco Malfoy."

He made his way up to the hat. The hat spoke as quickly as the hat was placed on his head, "Slytherin!"

_That was quick_, Zelena thought.

Slytherin cheered as he made his way over to the table.

"Susan Bones."

The girl made her way up to the hat. The hat was muttering while Ron and Harry were talking.

Harry locked eyes with Professor Snape, as his scar began to hurt. Little did he know that he was brushing shoulders with Zelena. Also that Professor Quirrel was standing next to Snape.

Harry put his hand to his scar, rubbing it.

"Harry what is it?" Ron asked worryingly.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine."

"Hmm, hmm let's see. I know, Hufflepuff!"

Hufflepuff cheered as the girl ran to their table.

"Ronald Weasly."

Ron made his way up to the hat cautiously.

"Ah, another Weasly. I know just what to do with you, Gryffindor."

Gryffindor cheered as Ron made his way over to his brothers, who applauded him with a standing ovation.

"Harry Potter."

Dumbledore sat up in interest at the call of his name. Harry slowly made his way to the hat.

"Mmm, difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes. And a first, to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." Harry whispered to himself.

"Not Slytherin hey. Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here, in your head. And Slytherin could help you on your way to greatness, there's no doubt about that."

Harry kept whispering, "No please. Anything but Slytherin."

"Ok, well if you're sure. Better be… Gryffindor!"

The whole of Gryffindor stood and cheered for harry. Hagrid joined in and so did Dumbledore. As soon as the applause stopped, Professor McGonagall called out the next name.

"Zelena Snape."

_**Zelena's POV**_

As soon as I heard my name being called out, I quickly made my way up to the hat.

The hat was placed on my head as I heard the hat start to talk. I was worried. _What if I'm placed in the wrong house? Has that ever happened before_?

"Now, this is… Interesting. I've never seen a mind quite like yours. Not in a long time. I see, you are a very clever girl. Hmm yes, yes. I must say there is only one house for you. Slytherin!"

All of Slytherin cheared as I walked over to the table. I was disappointed that I was not in Hermione's house, but we could still be friends, I hope.

I looked over my shoulder to find my father smiling at mw while he clapped.


	5. Potions

**A: Thank's for the feedback 'Myki Fri.' I will try and make longer chapters. I apologise for the shortness of this chapter. The next ones will be released around the same time and they will be long.**

The students were chattering, sitting near steaming cauldrons. The door slams open and Professor Snape comes rushing in to his desk.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class," the Professor continued, "As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few, who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

He looks over to Harry, who is writing down notes. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention."

Hermione nudges Harry in the ribs, then he looks up to find Snape hovering over his desk, "Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione straight away shoots her hand up in the air. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione's hand shoots up again.

"I don't know, Sir."

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"I don't know, Sir."

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"

Snape looks up to see his daughter sitting near the back row, "Tell me Zelena. Do you know?"

She looked up from her book and answered his question. "Wolfsbane and Monkshood are the same plant. The botanical name of this plant is Aconitum. There is a wide variety of this plant, and is known by many names. Aconite, Devil's Hood, Blue Rocket and Leopard's Bane is just a few of them. It comes in many colors such as blue, purple, yellow, white and pink. There are over 250 species of this plant, belonging to the buttercup family."

"Thank you Miss Prince."


	6. Summertime

**AN: The songs I used the lyrics to were MARINA and the DIAMONDS; OH NO. And I also used LILY COLLINS; BELIEVE IN LOVE. Enjoy.**

Over the rest of the school year, Zelena had made friends with Pansy Perkinson and Hermione Granger. She had become a side character is Pansy's group and acquainted with Slytherin. All of their house wondered why she had red hair, because her father had black hair. Although people had been jealous of her being the Professor's daughter, Snape had barely paid any attention to her, during classes. This was so she would not be made fun of by the other students. The other students thought she could get away with anything, although she was quiet and seemed not to want trouble.

Gryffindor won the house cup due to Ron Weasely's bravery in that supposed 'giant' chess match.

It was June, the summer had just begun.

Zelena and her father were going to spend the summer at the Malfoy Manor.

"Malfoy Manor." Snape said as he used the Floo to go to their destination for the _whole_ summer.

Zelena saw her father disappear into green fire and travel through the network.

She took some powder in her hand as Cyrus followed her into the network, "Malfoy Manor."

They both disappeared together.

As she arrived at the manor, she saw Lucius, Narcissa and her father stand before her.

"Welcome Zelena." Narcissa said to her kindly.

"Your trunk and terrarium is up in the room you will be staying at. Tonight we will be hosting a dinner party to start off the summer. Until then, feel free to look around." Lucius spoke with much reserve.

"Thank you for your hospitality Mr. Malfoy."

_*Break*_

_**Zelena's POV**_

I was sitting on the chair in front of the vanity doing my makeup. I had put my hair up into a fishtail braid. The braid was the length of the middle of my back. I wore a green dress that was backless. The dress had a long sleeve on my left arm, and no sleeve on my right. Right above my hips, the dress had folds, which trailed to my feet. I was wearing black heels which matched my slick black belt, which was just above the folds of the dress. I wore a green locket which had an 'S' in the shape of a snake. The locket used to belong to Salazar Slytherin, now it belongs to me.

I heard a knock on the door, *Knock*, *Knock*.

"Time to come downstairs Zelena." It was my father.

"I will be down in a minuet sir."

As he walked away from the door I quickly admired myself. My dark red hair was perfect with the dress I had chosen.

I walked to the door and opened it.

As I walked down stairs, I could see some of the other guests had arrived.

There was Pansy, Crabble and Goyle.

I walked down the staircase as everyone was talking. Crabble was talking to Goyle. Draco was talking to Pansy.

"Zee!" Pans yelled out as she hugged me.

"Hey Pans. You look great. New dress?"

"Yeah. You don't look that bad either." Pansy was wearing a strapless light pink dress with frills.

"I didn't see you arrive."

"I just got here." Pansy turned around as Draco came towards them.

"Hey girls. Hey Pans."

Pansy gave him a hug as he came closer, "Drakie."

"Oh, I see what's going on. Good for you Pans."

Draco was wearing a white shirt under a black blazer with black pants.

"Dinner is served." Lucius spoke.

_*Break*_

The house elves had prepared dinner. For dinner, there was a Lamb marinated in Muggle 'Vegemite.' It was very nice. There was also some corn, peas, carrot and beans.

I was placed in between my father and Draco. Opposite to me was Crabble. On his right was Pansy and on his left was Goyle. Lucius and Narcissa were sitting on the ends.

"Zelena I must say that is a lovely necklace," Lucius spoke to me.

"Thank you sir."

"Excuse me but I have some business to attend to." My father always has business to attend to, and never enough time for me.

As he stood up and left the table, Pansy spoke, "Zelena can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you got your eye on someone? Like someone from school. I mean, I'm courting Draco. Is there anyone you fancy?"

"Not really," I shook my head, "I just guess that I haven't found the right guy yes."

I took a bite out of my lamb as Crabble spoke, "Mr. Malfoy, your house elves sure can cook. This is delicious."

"Why thank you." He responded in that awful monotone voice he always uses.

"Draco," Narcissa spoke to her son, "Have you got anything planned for the summer?"

"I was hoping we could all go down to the lake and have a swim tomorrow. And I was hoping maybe Zelena could perform some of that music she likes so much."

I choked on my water that I was drinking when he dad mentioned my music.

"I'd rather not. It's not that good anyways."

"Suit yourself." Pansy stated with jealousy eyes.

_*Break*_

I was sleeping in the double bed they had prepared for me. The bed felt so warm and cozy. To be honest, I had spent more nights in this bed than any other. My house was so empty, with just me and my father. So when I was 8, he agreed with the Malfoy's that every holidays we would come over and stay with them, including Christmas.

They were like family to me, Narcissa was anyways. Mr. Malfoy was always cold towards me, but even colder towards his son. Like Draco, I had been punished by him whenever I disobeyed his rules of the house. Whenever we stayed here, I followed his ruled. He had punished me several times with the Crusiax (AN: I don't know the correct spelling) curse. Of course this place could never make me feel more like home than my own bed.

I woke up in green silk pajamas. The bed had nice white cotton sheets that were so warm. The mattress I slept on was very comfy, and I could sleep on it all day. The pillows had been stuffed with goose feathers.

I yawned as I stretched my arms above my head.

My silk pajamas had long sleeves and legs. They completely covered my body modestly, which I liked

I slept with my hair up in bun. It was neat when I went to bed, but as I woke up some of my fringe had managed to get out. Only some of my hair was out of place of the perfect bun.

My room had an ensuite. Next to the vanity was my guitar, leaning on the wall. There was a book on my vanity which had my songs, chord progressions and Ideas. It was a book wrapped in a brown leather cover. However when I woke up and walked over to it, I could not find it. Of course I was tired so I would not think anything of it. That song book was like a diary.

I heard some noises coming from outside of my door. I opened the door and had a peak.

I heard Pansy. She was downstairs. I heard her say, "Oh No, Oh No. I'm gonna live. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna fail. I'm gonna die…"

Those were lyrics to one of my songs.

Without thinking, I stormed out of my room and ran down stairs. I saw Pansy sitting on the staircase alone with my book in her hands. _Wait, that's _my_ book_.

"Pansy." I yelled. She immediately turned around.

"Oh Zelena I was just seeing your songs. I can see why Draco wants to read them now."

"Pans can you please give that back. I need it."

"For what? A diary for you to confess your feelings in. 'If you can't keep the forest for the trees, just follow the colours of your dreams.' Nice poetry but it doesn't make sense."

"That's because it's just an idea. Now please," I gestured to her to hand me back the book.

She handed the book to me. Then I went upstairs to get changed as she said, "Zee, don't forget we're going to the lake today."


	7. The Lake

_**Draco's POV**_

I caught up with the guys, Pansy and Zelena to go to the lake. I came out with three brooms. Grabble was wearing a shirt and board shorts. So was Goyle. Pansy was wearing a skimpy low cut top (no surprise there) with small cut denim shorts with her hair in a high ponytail. Zelena, however was wearing something completely different. I've never seen her wear swimmers before. She had her hair up in a braid. She wore a black long-sleeved top with black denim pants. It was so plain, plainer than anything she ever wore before.

"Three brooms?" Zelena asked.

"Well I was thinking we could pare up."

"I'm with you Drakie."

"And I'm by myself." Zelena stated snatching a broom from my hands.

"We'll go together." Crabble and Goyle both stated.

"It's settled then." I said.

"What about a race? First one to the lake wins." Zelena suggested. She had always been good at riding a broom.

"Fine. First one to the lake wins. Last one gets thrown in."

"You up for it boys?" She stated to Crabble and Goyle. They nodded in reply.

"Then it's settled. Hop on Pans." With that Pansy jumped onto my broom and we started flying.

"Not fair." Zelena stated as he jumped onto her broom and quickly followed us.

Crabble and Goyle we're close behind. At one point they were in front, but I cut them off.

"Come on Drakie we can win this. Show Zelena who's boss."

"Of of all the people to support Zelena, Pans I thought you'd be one of them."

"Nah. She's just my friend so I can keep her away from you. She wouldn't touch you if I were her friend."

I was distracted as Pansy said that, which gave Zelena the perfect opportunity to try and knock us off our broom and speed past us. Crabble and Goyle also went past us. They got to the lake first.

"Looks like I've won." Zelena said with a smug face and Pansy and I landed in front of the lake. Without second thoughts, she had quickly come towards us.

_**Zelena's POV**_

"Looks like I've won." I said with gratitude. With that, Pansy and Draco landed on the grass in front of me.

_This is payback about what you said while on the broom Pansy_. I quickly came towards them, pushing them into the lake.

Pansy looked pissed, "Not fair!"

"Completely fair Pans. I've won and now I've pushed the _last_ to arrive in the lake."

"She's got a point." Draco agreed as he walked out in his soaking clothes with Pansy.

"But she ruined my clothes. She had to wait until we were changed."

"No one said anything about that." I said while turning back to Crabble and Goyle. They nodded in agreement.

Without warning, Pansy quickly came towards me, jumping at me, trying to push me in. I ducked as she flew over my head and landed in the lake again.

"Ugh." She screamed in annoyance at me.

"Come on Pans lighten up." I said as I took my top off. Underneath I was wearing a black ROXY bikini top. I also took off my pants. I just had normal bikini bottoms on.

As I was changing, so were the boys. They took off their tops and then came towards me.

Goyle tried to push me in. But instead I grabbed his wrist and dragged him with me. We both landed in the water.

I was under the water. It was so dark. The water wasn't clear from the top. It was a green colour. The color of the water at beaches.

I felt myself being lowered more and more into the water. I had jumped and I am still falling.

I quickly stopped and swam to the top. I realized I had been under for 7 seconds.

As I came up, I was surprised. "Cold." I laughed.

Goyle had rose 2 second before me.

I looked at him as I came out of the water, "Yeah." He said.

Crabble quickly came into the water. He jumped.

The splash was near us. I was wet in the face.

"Is this salt water?" Crabble asked as he rose and spat some out of his mouth.

"I think so." I said as I climbed out of the water.

I saw Pansy I her bathers. Skimpy pink strapless. She was hanging out her clothes on a rock.

There was a large rock next to me. "Hey Draco." I said as he turned.

"Wanna have a bombing contest?"

_**Draco's POV**_

"Wanna have a bombing contest?"

"What's 'a bombing contest'?" I said as she looked at me. I've never seen her so happy. She always had a frown or an indifferent smile. But this smile looked like and _actual_ smile.

"Well, a bomb is where you jump and curl yourself into a ball while jumping." She continues, "A 'bombing contest' is where you have a competition, of who can make the biggest splash. While doing a 'bomb'."

"Oh I get it."

"Here see, I'll go first. To win you must make the bigger splash."

I looked over at pansy as he began to jump. I heard the water move from where she splashed. Pansy looked at me with jealous eyes.

"How was I?" Zelena asked me.

I turned to look at her as she rolled her eyes. _She saw me staring at Pansy._

_*BREAK*_

_**Pansy's POV**_

Draco and I were playing in the water.

I noticed Zelena up in the sand with her eye's closed. _She's asleep_.

"Drakie, Zelena's asleep.

"So?" He asked me as if he didn't care of Zelena.

"So, I think we should wake her up. It's almost time to go back. And I think I have just the spell to do it."

I got up out of the lake and walked over to the rock with my clothes on.

"Come on guys, time to go." Draco said.

_He's So Cute. Got to keep Zelena away._

I slowly walked up behind Zelena with my wand. I was standing above her head.

I quickly rose some water from the lake, using Wingardiam Leviosa, and held it over her head.

"Zelena, time to go." I whispered softly.

She groaned in annoyance at my voice. Without warning, I dropped the water on her head.

_**Zelena's POV**_

I heard Pansy walk up to me. She was standing over my head. I'm not stupid, I know she'll try something to 'wake me up'. But I wasn't asleep.

I was lying with my back to the sand. I was lying on my wand, which was in my hand.

As soon as I heard Pansy whisper to me, I groaned.

I heard the water drop. I quickly got my wand from behind my back and redirected the water towards Pansy as I opened my eyes, turned and got on my knees. I laughed as I saw she was soaked.

The guys were a few feet behind us, watching. They obviously wanted to see me get wet and freak out.

"You bitch!" Pansy yelled at me, "You tricked me!"

"I highly doubt that."


End file.
